Estereotipo Juvenil
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Sí nuestros héroes favoritos no tuviese una vida con poderes o una vida estando salvando al mundo, más o menos pasaría algo como esto. Claramente un mundo alterno. No parejas pero si insinuación de algunas.


**Title/Titulo:** Estereotipo Juvenil

 **Personajes:** Bart Allen (Impulse/Flash), Conner Kent (Superboy), Cassandra Sandsmark (Wondergirl), Timothy Drake (III Robin/Red Robin).

 **Extras:** Stephanie Brown (Spoiler/Batgirl), Richard Dick Grayson (Robin/Nightwing), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl).

 **Generó:** Humor, Parodia, Romance.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 2.188

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Young Justice (Justicia Joven) pertenecen a Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Sí nuestros héroes favoritos no tuviese una vida con poderes o una vida estando salvando al mundo, más o menos pasaría algo como esto. Claramente un mundo alterno. No parejas pero si insinuación de algunas.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **I.**

–Conner.

– ¿Sí, Bart?

–Tengo hambre.

–Bien, pues vamos a la cafetería.

–Umm sí, pero, ¿Y Tim?

– ¿Tim? ¿Qué pasa con Tim?

–… –El pelirrojo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Podía ser que él fuera el cabezón del trio dinámico, pero, sabía cuándo sus no -tan- estúpidos amigos se encontraban de malas.

– ¿No qué tenías hambre?

–Sí, me muero por una pizza –Aseguro comenzando a caminar por el campus de la universidad acompañado del gigantón, porque si algo era Conner Kent, era un gigante con una gran masa muscular que podía llegar a intimidar a cualquiera, pero esa época de rebeldía por lo menos había pasado… bueno, solo un poco.

–Tal vez si apuramos el paso…

–Oh amigo, que tú eres el lento –Bromeo.

Pero no era de negar, Bart Allen era el mejor atleta de la universidad. Cinco campeonatos ganados, tres torneos y cuatro competencias amistosas, quería romper el record de su familia quienes igualmente habían sido atletas. Pero… ahora era un joven diecinueve años de edad que estudiaba en la universidad, casualmente junto con sus amigos de infancia quienes ahora estaban separados… algo debía de haber pasado –Tal vez haya nos encontremos con Timmy –Siguió presionando a Conner quien nuevamente había arrugado el ceño.

El azabache no dijo nada.

Suspiro nuevamente y se fijó de que pronto llegarían a la cafetería. Un cartel colorido llamó su atención y le hizo reír.

– ¿Sucede algo compañero?

–Nah, solo que pronto será el baile. Ni que estuviéramos en la secundaría… es raro.

–Jum…

Allen le miro de reojo y luego miro hacia adelante. Corrió cuando diviso la cabellera rubia de su amiga –Ve buscando una mesa Conner.

Y solo pensó, que dejaría que las cosas pasaran o simplemente intervendría a su manera entre Drake y Kent.

.

.

Conner tomo aire y suspiro sin muchas ganas. Bart había tenido razón. Mientras que el pelirrojo se encontraba haciendo fila junto con su compañera Cassandra quien también era deportista, él se había quedado en una de las mesas del exterior observando a la gente pasar.

Muchos le admiraban, era capitán del equipo de Rugby y también estudiaba periodismo, en un futuro no muy lejano terminaría como su padre… Daba igual. Vivía el momento, era rebelde y eso había sido algo muy difícil de alejar ya con su edad. Desde pequeño había sido quisquilloso y revolucionario, Clark -su padre- había hecho mucho para que cambiase… pero nunca lo logro. No fue cómo Tim, no fue ese niño enclenque que le había dado una paliza en los videojuegos ya hace varios años, no fue Tim quien lo hacía reaccionar y portarse serio… él era su todo y temía, porque su mundo giraba alrededor de su mejor amigo. Había madurado y los problemas en casa se habían resuelto, su novia se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad y no le importaba, era bueno en clase, pero siempre necesitaba a Drake. Todo gracias a Drake…

Y para su mala suerte, sus ojos habían captado el cabello largo y la sudadera roja que distinguía a Timothy Drake. Suspiro frustrado, porque ahí estaba él conversando pacíficamente con Stephanie Brown quien no dejaba de mover las caderas y hacer rulos con su cabello rubio, para luego pestañar interesada.

Bufó.

No tenía nada en contra de la chica, no, pero… ¿No podía interesarse en alguien más? Qué él supiera la chica era popular, además de candidata para la reina del baile… y Tim era tan opuesto a ella. Además, apostaba que si encerraba a Timothy en un cuarto y dejaba una corona del rey del baile a la izquierda y una gran cantidad de historietas de los ochenta a la derecha ¡TIM ESCOGERÍA LAS JODIDAS HISTORIETAS!

Su amigo era el chico más nerd que había conocido en toda su vida, le gustaban los video juegos, se la pasaba jugando al lol, comía cosas grasosas, la mayoría de veces usaba suéteres o chamarras, pantalones para nada ajustados y el cabello largo hasta los hombros, adoraba leer comics e incluso asistía a los comic con de la ciudad, sabía mucho sobre computadoras y era un experto para las matemáticas.

¡Pero aunque su amigo tuviera todos aquellos defectos, realmente no cumplía con los estándares de nerd!

No cuando el chico se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio y ocultaba un gran físico tras aquella ropa enorme, no cuando mantenía su piel fresca ya que comía ensaladas y utilizaba cremas, no cuando hacía un calor del demonio y él decidía quitarse las chamarras para dejar ver una camisa manga corta y la mediana musculatura que poseía, no cuando se recogía el cabello en na pequeña coleta que lo hacía ver bien, no cuando era un gran hacker y parecía pasarse de listo con sus comentarios cínicos y bromistas.

¡NO! Tim no cumplía todos los requisitos. Era un ser extraño que era un completo friki por dentro pero por fuera era una especie de chico vintage y a la moda. No.

–Parece que alguien desea aplastar la cabeza de Brown ¿O me equivoco? –Salió de su ensoñación y observo como Cass tomaba asiento a su lado y comenzaba a picar de su ensalada de pollo con lechuga.

–No sé de qué hablas.

– ¿Es por Brown? –Bart tomo asiento a su otro lado masticando una de las cinco porciones de pizza que reposaban calientes en su bandeja –Ya decía yo. Pero no te preocupes Kent, Brown es una chica guapa y dudo que lastime a nuestro pequeño Tim –Conner negó en desacuerdo.

Cass rodó sus ojos y miro en dirección a la pareja.

.

.

Podía decirse que ella era también una de las listas del grupo, aunque pocas veces se juntase con el trio de cabezas huecas. Desde su punto de vista era muy claro que Stephanie buscaba coquetear con Drake y este parecía demasiado sereno escuchándola.

Cassandra Sandsmark era una chica femenina como masculina, solo cuando se trataba de golpes y de ejercicio. Era muy buena en los deportes, más que nada en la gimnasia y el basquetbol. Según sus amigos la chica perfecta, para un deportista. Ella los había conocido en sus dos últimos años de la secundaria, cuando había sido transferida, muy pocas chicas la vieron como una señorita común, pero ellos, ellos la habían visto como su igual y también especial. La hicieron sentirse bien… y los amaba por eso. Era la única chica del grupo… pero no fue así, Stephanie Brown siempre estuvo ahí, entre las sombras, observándolos. Observando a Tim…

Ella sabía la razón por lo que sucedía _aquello_. El baile. Ya faltaban cinco semanas para esté y como la chica era una de las postuladas para reina, estaba en busca de una pareja perfecta. Tim no era perfecto, era un chico común que no era popular ni entre los deportistas como Conner y Bart o atractivo como lo había sido su hermanastro Dick.

Pero no todo era malo. Timothy Drake tenía lo suyo, una belleza diferente, como la de los hípsters. El chico era inteligente y llegaba a ganarse el corazón de las personas, como el de ella quien había sido un poco ruda al principio. Además aseguraba que Brown no deseaba que Timothy fuese el rey del baile, claro que no, ella gustaba de Tim, le parecía atractivo desde la secundaria.

Era una joven enamorada.

Y ella la entendía porque también estuvo enamorada, varias veces.

Y también lo estuvo de Timothy… Tim fue su primer amor… Pero no, valía más su amistad que una relación que luego en un futuro terminaría y le haría pedazos. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, y sí dado el caso Drake no aceptaba a la chica igual ella lo seguiría queriendo. Como ella aun le quería.

Llevó el tenedor a su boca y probó la ensalada cesar. Deliciosa. Fijó su vista nuevamente a sus amigos. Conner fruncía el ceño y daba rápidas miradas a la pareja y luego la apartaba para concentrarse en el cielo. Bart ya estaba en su tercera pizza y parecía no cansarse de hablar y hablar aunque nadie lo escuchara.

Sonrió.

Los ojos verdes de Allen la miraron y una sonrisa enorme se formó en aquel rostro sucio.

–Bart, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Ambos adolescentes fijaron la vista sobre ella.

.

.

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

–Bueno… me has dichos tus razones y realmente me sorprende que de TODOS, me lo pidas a mí…

–Verás, he recibido invitaciones pero prefiero ir contigo. Ya sabes, eres un caballero y realmente me haría muy feliz ir junto contigo.

No dudo en regalarle una sonrisa agradecida y sincera. Stephanie era guapa, eso no lo negaba. La había conocido desde pequeña, después de haber hecho su primer contacto con el mundo exterior -se refiere a Conner y Bart- y tanto ella como Barbara y Cassandra se había vuelto una gran amiga, una indispensable. Lejana.

Se mordió el labio al verla mirarle con esos ojos suplicantes.

¿Qué haría Dick en un momento así? Rechazó el pensamiento. Dick diría que sí y le valdría madres todo. Por un momento se alegró de que este conociera a Barbara y se hubieran casado, la pelirroja lo había controlado. Miro a la rubia, miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrarse con sus amigos en una de las mesas.

Parecían absortos escuchando a Cassandra. Parpadeo y dedujo con rapidez las probabilidades de que ellos fuesen a ese baile. De seguro no irían, y era muy obvio.

–Stephanie, puede que si pueda ir como tu pareja –La gran sonrisa de la chica no se hizo esperar –Pero había quedado en ir con mis amigos, no sé si te molestaría que fuésemos todos juntos, contigo. Ya sabes.

–Oh –La chica quedo pensativa.

–Mira. Podemos ir al baile y divertirnos, no todas las canciones son de a dos y además mientras más mucho mejor. Te aseguro que cuando termine el baile podría llevarte a tu casa en mi moto, aunque sería más divertido cerrar con broche de oro yendo a una pizzería y luego al mirador y observar las estrellas –El azabache parecía planear una salida de amigos y poder integrar mutuamente.

Pero Stephanie escuchaba otra cosa… – ¿Prometes bailar conmigo las canciones lentas?

Tim dudo –Bueno, puedo bailar la mayoría. También debería sacar a bailar a Cass –La chica ignoro lo último y simplemente se abrazó al cuello del de ojos azules.

–Claro que sí Tim, puedes bailar con ella e incluso con Conner o Bart –Él abrió sus ojos con horror, ¿Cómo sería bailar con un hombre gigante que podía llegar a aplastarle y con un chico que de seguro le pisaría los pies con tal de moverse a la velocidad de la luz? Eso sería cómico de ver –Con tal de que hayas aceptado, me hace muy feliz.

Sonrió nuevamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –Entonces hablaremos para acordar todo. Debo de irme, que tengas buen día Steph –Se separó y la dejo allí.

Sus amigos esperaban.

.

.

–Hola, hola –Conner ignoro a Timothy, aunque era imposible ya que este se había sentado justo frente suyo.

–Ha llegado nuestro Romeo –Allen le sonrió mientras estiraba su mano con un puño y Tim le respondía de vuelta – ¿Cómo te fue con Brown?

–Bien –Les regalo una suave sonrisa y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su mochila –Me ha invitado al baile y he dicho que si –Apretó la mandíbula ante el comentario –Mira esto Bart –Le enseño una historieta.

– ¡Conseguiste la de Spiderman!

–Preferiblemente en la que aparece Gwen.

El pelirrojo se la arrebato.

–Es genial que vayas con la chica –Esa fue Cassandra que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa –Aunque te perderas la noche de películas en la casa de Conner.

–Para nada señorita, porque ustedes irán conmigo al baile.

–Oh bien, espero no vayas de verde –Bart murmuro leyendo la primera hoja de la historieta.

– ¿Verde?

–Invite a Bart al baile –Mencionó la rubia estirándose en el asiento.

–Vaya… –Fue lo único que dijo, hasta que –En ese caso solo bailare con Stephanie y Conner –Levantó el rostro de golpe y los ojos índigos igual a los suyos lo congelaron, para luego llenar su pecho en una bola de fuego ardiente.

Conner se sintió feliz.

.

.

Abrió la boca sin podérselo creer.

– ¿Vas a invitar a Conner? –La rubia lo pateo bajo la mesa.

–No precisamente, pero bailare con él… igual que contigo –Bart dedujo que Drake estaba tomándoles el pelo, parecía divertido.

–Será un honor amigo. Cassandra puede bailar con Stephanie y tú y yo juntos.

– ¿Y Conner?

–Puede bailar solo –Ambos jóvenes se rieron.

.

.

–En ese caso yo bailare con Conner –Añadió la rubia al ver el leve sonrojo en el rostro del más alto.

– ¿Y Stephanie? –Inquirió Bart.

–Seremos un trio perfecto mientras bailamos un vals –Bart no dudo en carcajearse ante sus palabras. Tim la miro con ambos ojos abiertos.

– ¿Puedo unírmeles?

–Claro Timothy.

–Entonces seremos un quintento –Proclamo Allen llamando la atención.

Cassandra controlo las carcajadas pero pudo disfrutar como sus chicos comenzaban a carcajearse. Conner se había unido ahora último y golpeaba la mesa repetidas veces.

Sonrió mientras negaba.

El baile sería demasiado exótico.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** **Cómo verán, fue algo fuera de lo normal. Creo que es algo que se vive comúnmente en la adolescencia y buenoooo... amo el TimKon xD jajajajajaja Espero les haya agradado esta parodía, como dice, Mundo Alterno. Besos y abrazos.**

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
